Neptune's Daughter
Neptune’s Daughter is a highly popular mermaid dollmaker. It is one of the three dress up games drawn by Inkscribble , the two others being the Angel Maker and Erte Elegance . As with all exclusive DollDivine games, it was programmed by Ola Rogula. Additionally, the last two hairstyles were provided by the user hyper-piggie , who also helped with extra items for the Dinogeddon Maker . With this fantasy dress up game, you can make mermaids based on many sorts of marine animals - from a beautiful angelfish queen to a dark, frightening anglerfish. The mermaid is fully customizable, with a wide range of colors, fin types, and an array of drag and drop items. It is one of the most popular dollmakers on DollDivine.com. There is a scene maker based on Neptune’s Daughter coming in the future, with a very handsome merman added. Special Features This game boasts two outline styles - the “classic inkscribble” style, which is black outlines, and then a “Disney” style, where the outlines of the items are dependent on the color which is chosen in the palette. There are a whopping 80 colors to choose from - as well as 10 “glowing” colors to emulate the bioluminescence of deep-sea creatures. In this dress up game there are multiple drag and drop pages for certain parts of the doll. There is a hair page, a fin page, and the all-encompassing main d&d page before the brush and the background pages. As well as being able to turn and flip the D&D items, you can also make them bigger or smaller, and there are multiple transparency options. The items can get two sizes larger, or three sizes smaller than the default size, and there are five different transparency options. Not only do the drag and drop items have this transparency option, but the normal fins and clothing also have it. Brush Tool Neptune’s Daughter has the most extensive brush tool section to date. While other inkscribble games just have bubbles or beads, ND has a true “pen” brush - just a line. This line tool opened up the possibility of making smooth outlines when creating new objects to match more closely to the original art. There is also an “undo” tool, which can be used as many times as a brushstroke has been made. Repositions With the extensive drag-and-drop sections and the brush tool, a new phenomenon was born - repositioning. This is when a user covers up parts of the doll and makes new positions or body parts. Most commonly the tail of the mermaid is covered to make legs, or just a fantastic dress. Because the doll is positioned to be swimming in the water, users frequently cover up her entire body to position her better to stand (or sit!) on land. A repositioned doll is affectionately called a "repo" by the dolling community. Along with the repositioning craze, covering up the entire doll and drawing intricate scenes and landscapes became popular as well. Repositioning has brought a whole new level to dollmaking and has shown off the immense talent of the DollDivine community members. 2013-04-11_23-23-13--70_71_19_13--Member-Submitted.jpg|"Nudibranch Princess Series: Flabellina poenicia" by doll-divine|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/Neptune's-Daughter/doll-divine-2120405 2014-06-30_13-13-01--173_245_51_229--Member-Submitted.jpg|"A whole new world." by bluesmooth127|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/Neptune's-Daughter/bluesmooth127-2892074 2014-06-04_22-22-37--108_162_254_188--Member-Submitted.jpg|"Chímaira" by sanctuary|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/Neptune's-Daughter/sanctuary-2885894 2014-07-08_22-22-17--108_162_250_38--Member-Submitted.jpg|"Aayla Secura" by NightOwl|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/Neptune's-Daughter/NightOwl-2893987 2014-07-06_21-21-25--173_245_50_85--Member-Submitted.jpg|"Midnight Garden" by firelightmystic|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/Neptune's-Daughter/firelightmystic-2893513 2014-07-01_16-16-33--141_101_98_115--Member-Submitted.jpg|"Yliana" by starshipsally|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/Neptune's-Daughter/starshipsally-2892425